Stranger of the Unsealed World
by YoukaiTiger
Summary: Sora goes to practice with Leon and Yuffie, but he gets lost and finds a girl. Is she the one sending him those dreams? Is she the key that will unlock secrets along the way? She has a past and Sora will soon find out what and why she keeps it a secret.


**Ok. I first tried to write this story in my car (pencil and notepad of course). ButI couldn't concentrate. Pease read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own this story, the new world, and the mystery girl I put in it. (I know I will get flamed, so I put it there just to make things clear.)**

* * *

Chapter I: Stranger in the New World

In the darkness, agirl with silver hair kept repeating this poem:

"One world yet to be sealed; people fighting for it.

True hope is rising; only the guardian of the key can save it."

"Sora. Help my world. Save it before it is too late." She faded away into darkness once again.

He woke up once more from that dream. The proficy of saving yet another world from the heartless. Someone, he knew, was trying to contact him; get him to go THERE. -How can I go whereever that person wants me to go if i don't know where it is- he thought it to himself. He walked over to the sink to wash his face and he looked into the mirror. His blue eyes; his brown hair; he has changed since his home was destroyed by the heartless. He headed back to the bed. Donald and Goofy, his companions since he met them long before in this town, were mumbling in their sleep.

He sat on his bed but couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about that world; the one "Yet to be sealed." He stayed awake, and fell asleep after a few hours.

* * *

He woke up at the knocking of the front door. He went to go see who it was. At the door was a man and a girl. The man had brown hair and a scar on his face. He was wearing a black jacket, pants, and gloves. The girl was different. She had a ninga-ish look to her. Her black hair was tied up by a white headband and she had a cheery face. She wore bright colors and had a shuriken in a special compartment in her belt. 

The girl spoke first. "Hey Sora! How, have you been? Squall...um...I mean Leon and I weare wondering if you wanted to practice with us. It's ok if you can't." She was a little embarassed when she saw Leon glaring at her. Donald and Goofy were still sleeping so Sora decided it was ok.

"Ok Yuffie. So, where are we going to practice?" Leon answered this time.

"In a new world Yuffie and I found out about," the old SeeD student replied. "We'll take our ship to it. Make sure you have the keyblade with you."

Sora quickly wrote a note for Donald and Goofy, grabbed the keyblade, and followed Yuffie and Leon to the exit of Traverse Town.

* * *

The ride to the new world was bumpy. There were a lot of heartless ships and meteors, so the ride was longer than Sora had expected. They landed in a lush, green forest; birds flew to and fro in the sky overhead. It reminded Sora a little bit of the jungle world where he met Tarzan and Jane. He saw Yuffie going into the trees and so he hurried up and followed her. Soon he lost track of where he was. 

"Leon! Yuffie! Where did you go?" He didn't like being alone in the forest. He wandered until he thought he was forever lost.

He tripped over a tree root and fell. When he looked up he saw a girl; vines covered her, ropes tieing her to the roots and trunk of the tree. She was what seemed like asleep, silver hair covered her right eye, her arms were at her side motionless. The air was still like the girl also stoped the forest. Sora got up and walked over to her. He was dumbstruck by the beauty of her. When he looked higher up the tree she was bound to he was even more amazed. It was at least one hundred yards high; about one hundred and forty feet across. The large leaves at the top were blocking out the sunlight. He then saw the familar shape that he saw in all worlds that he sealed; the keyhole. But it was behind the girl, almost blocked out. He had to somehow wake up the girl.

He walked to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't stir one bit.

"Hey, wake up. Wake up." He shook her, but still she didn't move. He was starting to give up. He heard shouting in the distance, and he started to head off. There was a rustle of leaves behind him. -Heartless!- He turned around, the keyblade raise ready to stike.

"Ugh. Where am I?" The girl was rubbing her head. Sora was amazed.

"I don't know either." He put away the keyblade and looked at the girl who was staring at him.

"Oh, ok..." She got up and looked around the forest. The keyhole that was in the trunk disapeared.

"What is your name?" Sora was embarassed talking to her like this, especially because they were alone. She looked up from brushing her pants off.

"Uh..I guess you can just call me-" A loud boom sounded off right behind Sora. Leon and Yuffie jumped out of the bushes followed by a large black bird. It had the heartless insignia on its head.

"Stay behind me." Sora took out the keyblade and jumped at the bird. He struck it in the eye; bad idea for it attacked him with its wings and Sora hit the large tree. Yuffie ran to Sora's side picked him up and jumped into the high branches of a tree and supported Leon with healing spells and attacked with her shurikens. Leon charged up his gunblade and struck the bird, but it was too powerful for him.

The girl looked at the bird then took out a large sword from a hallow of one of the near-by trees. It was of immeasurable size, but she lifted it easily. She walked out into the clearing in front of the large tree and held her sword out in front of her. The giant bird looked at her and seemed to scoff. An aura of powerful magic surrounded her and she leaped into the air and attacked the bird.

The bird tried to shake her off, but each time it did she got on and kept attacking. After a minute the bird landed on the ground heaving and struggling to breathe. The girl jumped off of the bird and stared it in the eyes and swung her sword once; it started to disolve, the heart it had disappeared in the distance.

Yuffie was more worried about Sora then what happened to the avian heartless. He was injured seriously. The girl walked over to them and set a bundle of herbs in front of Yuffie.

"Ground them up and give them to him. They should help." The girl jumped into the lowest branches of a near-by tree and watched. Leon just sat down next to her to keep watch. He wondered about her and why shewas so powerful.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town Dolnald and Goofy are reading the note that Sora left. It read: 

_Dear Dolnald and Goofy,_

_I went out with Leon and Yuffie to go out training. I hope there is nothing wrong with that. I'll be back in a little while._

_-Sora_

Dolnald started complaining about how Sora left without a word. Goofy on the other hand was wondering where he went.

"I'm going to go find him, and your coming with me Goofy!" Dolnald dragged Goofy out and went to the Cid and asked him where Sora, Yuffie, and Leon went. Aerith was there too and told them that they went to a new world. Dolnald was so mad he ran to the ship and started it with poor Goofy being dragged into the ship.

**

* * *

**

**First Kingdom Hearts story I have done. The poem I did in the beginning will be repeated over and over by the girl in Sora's dream. This story kind of takes place before Sora meets up with Riku again. Sorry if I wasn't clear on that in my story.**


End file.
